Parental Control
by someonelikeyou10
Summary: Troy's parents hate his girlfriend Sharpay, so they put him on 2 blind dates usings parental control. Will they stay together or break up..read to find out! four-shot! NEW penname: Previously known as sarah.hsm
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea in my head while i was reading other fanfiction.**

**ENJOY!:)**

**A/N: DISCLAIMER**

Parental Control

"Hey my name's Troy and I have an awesome girlfriend names Sharpay. She's funny, sexy, and outgoing...but my parents dont like so they decided to put me in Parental Control where they will pick 2 girls for me to date. Well Lets begin!"

* * *

"We love Troy very much, its just his blonde perky girlfriend we dont like, she treats him like a servant and is always bossy."

_Shows Sharpay bossing Troy around.._

"So we decided to pick 2 girls to be his date so he can get rid of his girlfriend, sharpay, i mean who in the world would name their daughter a dog's name?!"

"Anyways back to the point _Jack,_ alright then bring the girls in!"

"Hi my name's Taylor Mckessie."

"Hi my name's Kelsi Neilson."

"Hi my name's Gabriella Montez."

"Hi my name's Martha Cox."

"Hi my name's Brittany Smith."

"Alright then we shall begin!"

* * *

"Taylor what are your favorite activities?"

"Well i love science and watching basketball!"

"Tell us something that nobody knows about you."

"Well i love spies, ive been obsessed since I was like 7 but i like to keep that part to myself."

"Ok. Well what's your favorite sport?"

"Hmmm i would have to say basketball and football."

"Alrighty thank you Taylor." Brings out hands to shake

Shakes hands and she leaves...

"Hi Kelsi."

"Hello Mr and Mrs. Bolton."

"Well Kelsi lets get straight to the point, whats your favorite activities?"

"Ummm it would have to be playing the piano, i dont have that much of a voice so yeah..."

"Thank you Kelsi, Since you say you can play can you play some notes on the keyboard?"

"OOH! yes!"

Plays My Heart Will Go On by titanic.

"Wow, that was great! So next question, what is it that no one expects of you?"

"Well I love eating!"

"O-k. Next question. Whats your favorite sport?"

"Oh i dont have one." Jack looks at Lucille with big eyes and shakes his head.

"Alright thank you Kelsi, goodbye." and waves at her getting out..

**HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM **

"Whew.."

"Ugh im tired.."

"Shut up hon, shes coming."

"Hello!"

"Oh hello ?"

"Oh um Gabriella but you can call me Brie, Gabi, Gabs..your choice." and flashes them her smile which Lucille likes..hint hint, wink wink, cough cough

"Alright Gabriella, instead of asking you the same question as the other two girls im gonna ask you different questions..is that okay?"

"Yes, its perfectly fine:)"

"SO my son loves sports especially basketball and if he challenged you to a game of one on one would you take it?"

"DEFINETELY! I would never let a guy get an easy win."

"Okay. What do you do at school?"

"Well im the girls Varsity soccer team captain, have a 4.0 GPA, and love to sing!"

"Alright since you say you can sing, can you sing us a song?"

"Sure!"

_You are fine  
You are sweet  
But I'm still a bit naive with my heart  
When ya close I don't breathe  
I can't find the words to speak  
I feel sparks  
But I don't wanna be into you  
If you are not looking for true love  
No I don't wanna start seeing you  
If I can't be your only one_

Chorus  
So tell me when it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away?  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)  
Say OK.

When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone everytime  
I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys,  
I'm so shy  
But I don't wanna be into you  
If you don't treat me the right way  
See I can only start seeing you  
If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)

Chorus  
When it's not alright  
When it's not OK

Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK  
Don't run away, don't run away)

Let me know if it's gonna be you  
Boy, you've got some things to prove  
Let me know that you'll keep me safe  
I don't want you to run away so  
Let me know that you'll call on time  
Let me know that you'll help me shine  
Will you wipe my tears away  
Will you hold me close and safe

Chorus  
When it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)  
Say OK  
(Don't run away, don't run away)  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK, don't run away)  
Will you say OK  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK, don't run away, don't run away)

Gabriella stops and looks at them.

"Wow! Great job! Um well thats all the time left for you but hopefully well see you agian."

"Thank you!" and goes over to them giving each a hug

**HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM **

"HI!"

"Hello. My name's Martha."

"Hello Martha, were just gonna go straight to the questions."

"Is there anything unique about you that nobody knows."

"Well i love dancing!"

"Really then can you show us some moves?"

"Yeah!" She first crosses her legs, crosses her hands, shakes her body, etc. ( I have no idea. sorry!)

"Now THAT is what i call a dance!"

"Thank you."

"Well that's all the time left for you, great job!" Then Martha gets up waves and leaves.

**HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM**

"HI my name's Brittany, spelled with TWO t's i mean seriously some people like spell it with one T and it pisses me off you know, and like, yeah."

"Um ok." Lucille glances at Jack and tells Brittany to leave.

"DENIFINTE NONO!"

Jack and Lucille sit down and look at the girls.

Jack points to the first girl

"I LOVE her!"

"Well im 100 sure Troy will like my girl better."

"Well well find out tomorrow."

**Alrighty that's it! I need some reviews so i can make the second chapter..Ive written it all out all i have to press is the buttons to transfer it so now go and press the purplish button..come on. you know you want to!**

**REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty, peoples!**

**okay i only got one review for this story, and it seems like nobody likes except the reviewer and i got all the chapters written out.**

**So i need more revies guys..please!**

**at least 3 for next chapter!:)**

**but if not, ill still update but please do review!**

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! I logged off for like 2 hours and i come back and there are five reviews! DANG! I ABSOLUTELY LOVE YOU GUYS! Which is why i decided to update:)Alrighty here's chapter TWO! of parental control **

**REVIEW AND ENJOY!  
A/N: DISCLAIMER**

* * *

Parental Control

"Troooyyy!"

"Shar, I cant help it, my parents dont like you and now i have to go on 2 dates."

"But why do i have to watch?"

"Shar.."

"FINE! But only because i love you."

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

"Troy.."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Me too babe, me too." (Muhahaha he didnt say i love you too!)

**HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM **

"So Troy, the girl i chose will DEFINETLY be your type." Troy looks at his dad's excited face and flashes a smile.

_Ding dong_

"I think that's her!"

At the door

"C'mon in!"

"Hello Mr.Bolton!" The girl comes in with dark skinny jeans, black flats, black short sleeved shirt with stripps of skin showing at the sides, and hair into a side ponytail with bangs in the front. (Pic in profile)

"Hey Kelsi, I want you to meet my wonderful son Troy." Kelsi looks at him who is wearing plaid shirt and jeans and thinks _Damn, his hot!_ but glances at his gf wearing a bright sparkly turquoise dress, and shoes A_hhh! my eyes..TOO much sparkles!_

"Hey my name's Troy." Troy glances at her and thinks _Hmm, about 5'2, slim, and cute..not bad_

"I know, nice to meet you Troy, and since we only have 2 hours lets get going!" and she grabs her hand, causing Sharpay to roll her eyes in disgust and Mr.Bolton to smile.

Outside

"So what are we doing today?"

"Well i thought we should go this club where they do talent shows and check that out."

"That sounds cool."

Sharpay looks at the screen and gasps. "Troy cant go in there its..its _filthy_."

"Oh be quiet Sharpay, or should i say shompettie." and both the Boltons start laughing while Sharpay pouts.

With Troy and Kelsi

"Up next we have Troy Bolton and the composer Kelsi, singing Ladies Choice!"

"Hey guys, my name's Troy and this is my first time singing so lets no be too harsh." and winks.

_Hey little girl with the cash to burn  
Well I'm selling something you won't return  
Hey little girl take me off the shelf  
'Cause it's hard having fun playing with yourself  
"Once you've browsed through the whole selection  
Shake those hips in my direction  
A prettier package you never did see  
Take me home and they unwrap me  
Shop around but little darlin'  
I've got to be_

_The ladies' choice"  
Ladies' choice  
The ladies' choice_

_Hey little girl looking for a sale  
(repeat)  
Test drive this American male  
(repeat)  
It's going to take cash to fill my tank  
(repeat)  
So let's crack open your piggy bank  
(repeat)  
"Hey little girl goin' window shopping  
I got somethin traffic stoppin_

_Hey little girl on a spending spree  
I don't come cheap but the kisses come free  
On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree  
I'm the ladies' choice  
The ladies' choice  
The ladies' choice_

_Wow!  
Hey little girl on a spending spree  
I don't come cheap but the kisses come free  
On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree_

_Oh, hey little girl listen to my plea  
I come with a lifetime guarantee  
One day maybe we'll find that baby makes three  
It's the ladies' choice  
I'm the ladies' choice  
The ladies' choice  
I'm the ladies' choice, choice, choice  
I'm the ladies' choice.._

and ends with a spin of the microphone and everyone bursts into applause.

"Thank you, but lets give a hand for our composer Kelsi!" Troy exclaimed causing Kelsi to turn a shade of pink.

OFF THE STAGE

"Wow Troy, I didnt know you could sing."

"Eh, there are thing people dont know about me" and winks at her;)

"So since we did our activity lets go get some pizza!"

"Great!"

DURING LUNCH

To the waitress who cant stop winking at Troy

"Um miss do you have a proble with your eye?" causing the waitress to gasp and look at the boy in shock when Kelsi who was looking at the menu the whole time asks.

"Can i have mushroom pizza and iced tea?"

The waitress nods stupidely while jotting her choices down and turns to Troy

"Pepporoni pizza, and coke"

"Alrighty then" and cant help but wink at Troy once more to see Troy shake his head.

AFTER THE FOOD COMES.

Laughing after a joke has been said Kelsi asks Troy.

"So tell me about yourself."

"Well i love basketball, as you can see, i am captain, 17 years old, hate brussel sprouts,get deceent grades, and hate people who take advantage of a girl, you?"

"Um, lets see, i love music, 17 years old, hate carrots, get good grades, and hate people who make fun of classical music."

"Wow, um so what sport do you like?"

"Hmmm let me think, its between football and basketball."

"Oh."

"Yeah, but um its time for us to go, so lets go!"

"Alrighty."

WHEN THEY GET HOME

Troy talking to Video Camera

"Kelsi was cute, funny, and fun, i really like her," Troy says and jokes "but you never know the next girl might be my dream girl." and laughs.

_Screen comes up with comercials and credits:)_

* * *

**Ok there you go!**

**Thank you guys for the reviews!:)**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG 9 REVIEWS!! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH. Alright this chapter is dedicated to SerenityStarz for her awesome reviews! BUT everyone was also very helpful:P I got 3 favorites and 11 alerts from authors i love! Anyways someone wrote a review saying that i should make it so they have some feelings so instead im gonna make a parental control 2. Thank you LittleMissCALIFORNIA for the suggestion. Well here's 3rd chapter of parental control:) **

**ENJOY!**

**A/N: DISCLAIMER**

"Alright Troy, since youve already been on your first date i will say that your next girl be your dream girl;)"

"Ok whatever mom," Troy replies smiling.

_Ding Dong_

"OOH she's here!" Lucille walks to the door and welcomes a girl in wearing a black long shirt with a red scarf and bag, light blue skinny jeans with rips on the knees heels and hair down in waves.

Troy turns to the girl _damn..._

Gabriella stares at the blue eyed boy and gives a small smile and says hello

"Hi, Im Gabriella."

"Troy."

"Um well nice to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, and Sharpay." Gabriella smiles and says to EVERYONE. Then, Sharpay looks at Gabriella and her eyes flash an expression no one has seen on her face, before going back to its natural state.

"Alrighty then, you kids have fun!"

"We will, bye Mr. and Mrs. Bolton and of course Sharpay!"

"Bye guys!"

OUTSIDE With TROY and Gabriella

"So where are we going?"

"Well, i didnt want us to be exactly just sitting around somewhere so how about..lazer tagging?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"Yeah, wait, do you not like lazer tagging cause we can switch to something else if you want."

"NO! i love it!, EXCEPT my girlfriend doesnt like it, so i havent been there for a while, but beware before i stopped going i was a pro at it." Gabriella glances at Troy and with one look of his proud face she started giggling making Troy stop and look at her.

"Ella? Are you okay?"

"You-you sh-should ha-have- seen tha-t sm-smi-smile on yo-ur fac-e, i-t was h-hi-hilarious!" she replies before going back to laughing. When suddenly Troy scoops her off the ground and holds her in the air.

"TROY!"

"Yes Miss Gabriella?"

"PUT ME DOWN!!" Troy thinking she was mad put her down quickly before realizing that Gabriella was kidding when she started smiling..

"Awe that was cute, you actually listened." Troy rolls his eyes playfully before putting her arm around her shoulders and leading her to the lazer tagging place.

"Troy, Im supposed to be leading you not you!" :whining:

"C'mon lets go!"

"Fine." Troy holds the door for Gabriella before going in.

1 hour later

"I cant believe it!"

"You cant believe what Troy?"

"You beat me."

"What? DId you you think i was gonna be an easy match?"

Troy blushes and replies, "Well usually the girls think that the guy should be winning not the other way around"

"Well then, i must not be just a girl then." Gabriella replies and winks.

"Awe come on, im hungry. What are we gonna eat?"

"Well i decided, why not Chinese?"

"OOOH! YES!"

"Alright then lets go."

WITH THEIR FOOD

"So, since all i know about you is that your a girl, youre better than me at lazer tagging and you like chinese food."

"Well, i have a 4.0 GPA, Im the varsity soccer captain, i love to sing, and dance and hate people who are self-centered. How about you?"

"WOW, well i have no idea what my GPA is, im basketball captain, i found out with my last date that i can sing, and i hate people who take advantages of girls."

"Awe thats cute, but um its kinda time for us to go so-" gets inturrupted by the sound of someone on a mike.

"Hey people, KAROAKE TIME. Were gonna pick two people and they will sing for us and win a chance to win a trip to hawaii." and the audeince cheers.

"So our contestants are..." Light goes on Gabriella and Troy and another couple.

"ALL RIGHT!" Gabriella looks at Troy questionably as to asking if they should do it who nods his head slightly with a smile. They go on stage with the other couple and the other couple starts singing. After they finished Troy and Gabriella hears the music play again and start singing.

_**Troy  
**Once in a lifetime  
means there's no second chance  
so I believe that you and me  
should grab it while we can_

**Gabriella  
**Make it last forever  
and never give it back

**Troy**  
It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at

**Both**  
Because this moment's really all we have

Troy  
Everyday  
of our lives,

Gabriella  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight

**Troy  
**Gonna run

**Both**  
While we're young  
and keep the faith

**Troy**  
Everyday

**Both**  
From right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud

**Gabriella  
**Take my hand;

**Troy**  
together we  
will celebrate,

**Gabriella  
**celebrate.

**Both**  
Oh, ev'ryday.

**Gabriella**  
They say that you should follow

**Troy  
**and chase down what you dream,

**Gabriella**  
but if you get lost and lose yourself

**Troy**  
what does is really mean?

**Gabriella**  
No matter where we're going,

**Troy**  
it starts from where we are.

**Gabriella  
**There's more to life when we listen to our hearts

**Both**  
and because of you, I've got the strength to start

Yeah, yeah, yeah!

**Both  
**Everyday  
of our lives,

**Gabriella  
**wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight

**Both**  
Gonna run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith.  
Everyday

**Troy**  
from right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud

**Gabriella**  
Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate,

**Gabriella  
**Oh, ev'ryday

**Troy**  
We're taking it back,  
we're doing it here  
together!

**Gabriella  
**It's better like that,  
and stronger now  
than ever!

**Both  
**We're not gonna lose.  
'Cause we get to choose.  
That's how it's gonna be!

**Troy**  
Everyday  
of our lives,

**Gabriella**  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.

**Troy  
**Gonna run  
while we're young  
Both  
And keep the faith  
Keep the faith!

**Both**  
Everyday  
of our lives,  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
Gonna run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith

Everyday  
from right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate,

Ev'ryday!  
Live ev'ry day!  
Love ev'ryday!  
Live ev'ryday!  
Love ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!

**Gabriella**  
Ev'ryday!  


and it ends with Gabriella and Troy breathing heavily..

"Wow, you can sing."

"Well it comes to me like cnady." Making Gabriella laugh at his cockiness

"Alright lets go, were late," and both forgot about the contest they entered.

WHEN THEY GET HOME

WITH TROY

_To the camera_

"Gabriella's cool, she knows what she wants, shes not afraid and is confident, she's sweet, but the choices are gonna be hard but i think i know who im gonna pick."

_Camera shuts off._

* * *

**There you go!**

**REVIEW!**

**at least 5 for next and chapter...there will be and epilogue!:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright here's the last chapter of Parental Control!**

**REVIEW! **

**A/N: Disclaimer**

Troy and his parents looked at the three girls in front of them. All very pretty and very hard to decide, after a moment of silence finally Troy speaks up.

"Ok, Sharpay youve been an awesome girlfriend but sometimes I think you wear the pants in this relationship, thats fine but sometimes I think you should step back, Kelsi, youre a great girl and all but i just dont think we click, and Gabriella you are very interesting, you like to take charge but know when to fall back but sometimes youre a little too excited. I liked all of you but i have to eliminate one person." ALL girls turn to each other wondering who he was gonna pick.

"Kelsi, youve been a great girl but I like you more like a sister so I'm gonna have to let you go." Kelsi turns to him happily and nodds in agreement and gives him a hug and wave before heading out.

"NOW the hard part." Sharpay looks at Gabriella anxiously and gives a small smile which was returned immediately.

"Shapay you have been the best girlfriend ever, but like I said you boss me WAY too much, and Gabriella youre an awesome girl but youre just a little bit too excited for everything. I have made a decision and my pick is..." Troy's parents look at each other and crosses their fingers.

"Gabriella." Hearing his son's words the parents jump up and down and Gabriella smiles happily before running up to him and giving him a kiss which he immediately returns. When all the commotion is over everyone turns to Sharpay thinking shes mad but when they turn around they dont see anyone.

WITH the parents

"OMG! Haha Jack, you owe me 50 bucks!"

"Dang, but at least we got rid of Sharpay!" and hands his wife 50 dollars and gives a kiss to the cheek.

WITH Gabriella and Troy

"So i thought you said i was too excited?"

"Nah, I just said that so it wouldnt give away who i liked, besides i like your hyperness." and they both lean in to kiss.

**Parental Control Parental Control Parental Control Parental Control Parental Control Parental Control Parental Control Parental Control Parental Control**

_10 years later_

ANNOUNCER:"Welcome back folks, and today were gonna go visit the people who hosted PARENTAL CONTROL ten years ago and see if the couple stayed together. First up, Troy Bolton!" The people ring the doorbell to be answered by Sharpay.

"Um, may i ask who you are?"

"WOW, isnt this Sharpay who Troy DIDNT pick?"

"OH, parental control?"

"Yes maam, so do you mind if we come in?"

"NOPE not at all." As they step in theirs Troy Bolton sitting in a couch with a little girl on his lap.

"Mr.Bolton."

"OH, um im guessing parental control?"

"YUP, so we were wondering how did you break up with Gabriella and get back with Sharpay?" Hearing the announcers words both Sharpay and Troy burst out laughing and before the announcer could say anything 5 people walk in the room one of them being the one and only Gabriella Montez.

"Huh?"

"Announcer, i bet youre confused, but me and Gabriella never broke up. We got married and we have 2 kids expecting another one in 5 months." and thats when Gabriella decides to speak up.

"Troy, why were you laughing?"

"Well, you know parental control, the thing that brought us together?"

"Yeah?"

"Well theyre here and thats them hosting the "10 years later" vid."

"OH, well then Tyler, (announcer) nice to see you again and by the look on your face youre probably confused on why Sharpay and Kelsi is with us (she was one of the five that walked in, the rest was Jason Kelsi's husband ZekeShapay's fiance and Jason and Kelsi's son David.) Well after the show, me and Troy went over to Sharpay's house and got on good terms and me and Sharpay hit, and we became best friends and we still are. Same with Kelsi."

"Oh wow thats a surprise."

"Yup, and the girl on Troy's lap is Lauren Jade Bolton, shes 5 and me and Troys first born. The boy next to me is Cameron James Bolton and he's our second born who is three years old, and i am expecting twins."

LAUREN: Blue eyes like her dad, curls like her mom, blonde hair like her dad, and loves to sing and play soccer.

CAMERON: Brown eyes, straight hair ,brown hair and loves basketball and is smart.

"Wow your kids look great! Well thats all the time we have for today. Good luck to you guys in the future!"

**The end!**

**That's it. REVIEWS! and i will be making a parental control 2 but with different people like Gabriella's going out with Chad or Ryan. **

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guyss**

**PARENTAL CONTROL 2 is OUT!!**

**SO FAR I HAVE ONLY GOTTEN 2 REVIEWS AND SO PLEASE R&R! **


End file.
